ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:On My Way
"Only Bastokans can enter the BCNM." I'm not sure whether this is right. Normally the rule is only people doing or done with the mission can enter. Can anyone verify? --Beaux 19:06, 1 May 2007 (EDT) = Testimonials = *Easily duoed as Blm/Rdm and Rng/Nin. Blm basically was keeping things asleep and graved so the rng could get away easier, and the rng just shot them down.Overblaze *Easily soloed as Nin/Dnc. Killed in order of DRK, WAR, WHM, RDM. All I needed was 1 meat mith & 1 persikos. Clear time 17 minutes, 32 seconds & no deaths. :) ~Kittyn 12:17AM, 30 August 2008 (UTC) *Easily duoed by 75RDM/BLM and 75DRG/BLU. The RDM's main part is to keep all the mobs slept while the DRG tears through them using cocoon for def and pentathrust as often as possible. The DRK mob seems to have ~4500 HP, others are probably similar. No food or meds used, easily won without convert. *Just did this today as a trio of BLM75/WHM37, WHM75/BLM37, and RNG75/NIN37 no problems. They sleep easily without the need for Elemental Seal. BLM should just keep Stoneskin and Blink up at all times and re-sleep as necessary. As long as BLM keeps his MP up and puts sleeping first, I can see this done with any job combination. Having three aspirable monsters makes this easy. --Haggai 07:05, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *Soloable by a SCH75/37RDM, no meds used, took a while about 17+ minutes. Quadavs hit for about 60~130ish damage but did not resist any enfeebles at all. Sleep2ga at start and pick them off one by one, saving a strategem for sleepga when they wake up. I did RDM > DRK > WAR > WHM, killed in that order. Dispel the RDM and possibly the others if you notice resists due to shell. Draylo 11:38, 25 June 2008 (UTC) *3 people at 75DRG/SAM, 75THF/NIN 75BLM/WHM Can do it fine with no problem. A 75WHM/37NIN 75BLU/37NIN and 75SMN/37WHM can do it fine also. Easily duoable by 75 BLU/NIN and 75 RDM/BLM in about 10 minutes. Soloable by 75RDM/37BLM (takes around 17-20 minutes.) *Soloable by a SCH75/37RDM, no meds used, took a while about 17+ minutes. Quadavs hit for about 60~130ish damage but did not resist any enfeebles at all. Sleep2ga at start and pick them off one by one, saving a strategem for sleepga when they wake up. I did RDM > DRK > WAR > WHM, killed in that order. Dispel the RDM and possibly the others if you notice resists due to shell. *Duoed this as WHM75/SCH37(me) and a friend of mine as a WHM75/PLD37. We failed the first time because we goofed and made some noobish mistakes (hey no ones perfect). But we dusted off and tried again. What we did was casted Banishga to deal with any potential Blink the WHM and RDM had up, then we proceeded to sleep the RDM and WHM, as well as the WAR with repose, as we teamed up on the DRK. we pulled back to near the BC entrance incase of wipe. The WHM woke up and instacasted Curaga III waking everyone up, which was almost disastorous, but we hung in there, got everyone to sleep again, killed the dark, and proceeded to take down the RDM. After the rdm fell we decided to keep the war and whm slept while we rested a bit. After which we killed the war followed by the WHM. I used Aspir/drain and dispel as needed (When I could use Addendum black of course).. all in all it was fairly tough, but we pulled it off in the end! Very fun fight ^^ *Duoed with SAM75/NIN37 and BLM66/WHM33 (yes level 66). The order that we killed in was DRK > RDM > WAR > WHM. Went in and buffed up and Samurai was allowed to meditate twice. Started fight off with Elemental Seal + Sleepga 1. Samurai pulled DRK and fought completely solo for the majority of the fight. BLM must keep distance and maintain sleep on the rest of the mobs, blink + stoneskin is a must. Coordination with the SAM definitely help (telling the other when one woke up). With 190 (definitely not the level 66 cap) + 10 (Wizard's Coat) along with a NQ Dark Staff, Sleep NEVER resisted once. The BLM will almost never need to heal the SAM because the Quadav's accuracy was quite low. BLM had to cycle through all sleep spells but Sleepga II (didn't have) due to the Quadavs waking up at varying times. DRK mob: first to fight, be very wary of Blood Weapon, take him out fast before he gets the chance to use it. RDM mob: simple fight, watch out for the usual enfeebles, Gekko took care of Chainspell. WAR mob: Lots of HP (longest to kill), but very easy, Mighty Strikes was nullified by low accuracy and Utsusemi. WHM mob: simple fight, Gekko took care of spell casting, Benediction only delayed the inevitable. Overall, an easy fight with a decent amount of skill and simple coordination involved. No 2 hours were used, no food was used, no medications were used, 16 minute fight. Good luck~! *Duo by 75PLD/RDM and 75 BLU/NIN. PLD ran in, Flash the DRK while BLU uses Soporific to sleep the rest. Systematically take them down from there, using Actinic Burst and Soporific again to sleep as needed. ~Solrain 8:02, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *Duo by 75BST/WHM and 70 SMN/WHM. SMN ran in used Shiva's sleepga, then BST Sic Courier Carrie following the recommended order. After SMN used sleepga they would then use Garuda's Predator Claws followed by resting. When Quadav would wake SMN would repeat cycle. Took 3 Jug pets and SMN used Shiva's Sleepga 4 times. Didn't set the record but was easily Duo'd. *Easily Duo'd by a 75BST/NIN and a 75 BLM/RDM. Blm sleepgaII at start, Bst used Courier Carrie to fight. Blm resleeps as needed (never once was resisted) and Bst takes down the Quadav. Took 1 Carrie with about 3 Rewards, and 15 minutes to win. *Really easily duo'd by 75RDM/BLM and 75MNK/DNC. Open with ES Sleepga, mnk started to with DRK and 2hred it. RDM proceeded in keeping the other mobs sleep and enfeeble the one melee'd by the MNK. A really easy fight that didnt even require MNK to use evasion or attack gear: he fought it in AF2. Took 13 minutes, included the initial buff and rest time. = Rank Points = After attaining Rank 7, I had to trade 4 stacks of crystals to get 7-1 (as it says on the page for 7-1). After completing 7-1, I had to trade 4 more stacks of crystals to get 7-2. (I did not redo any other Bastok missions in between.) Fiorenzo 18:28, 3 November 2007 (UTC)